The Boy From the Sea
by XxFuyukaina-BakaxX
Summary: Mermaid AU; "It was in that moment Makoto decided the Boy From the Sea was not what he seemed, and yet exactly that." Oneshot that might become Multi


The first time Makoto saw him he was only able to spot his dark hair among the ocean waves. He immediately assumed he was another swimmer, simply more adventurous by how far he was from the safe shore. He wanted to see him better, drawn to the mysterious aura that enveloped the boy in the distance. The fact the other beach goers ignored his presence only intrigued him further. However, his mother kept him back, forcing globs of sunscreen on his body before finally releasing him to play. But the boy was gone, and Makoto soon forgot about him in favor of splashing in the shallow waters.

The second time Makoto saw him was two years later at the same beach. He was swimming in the shallow waters, still not confident enough in his stroke to venture farther, when he spotted the dark head a few meters away from him. What kept him staring this time, were the bluest of blue eyes staring intently at him, almost seemingly through him. In a moment he remembered the boy from the past and was immediately drawn to him. Forgetting his previous fears he waved to the mysterious child, and swam up to him with a soft smile. The stranger seemed unfazed, his expression not changing until they became face to face.

"Hi, umm I'm Makoto!" The brown haired boy greeted awkwardly, hoping the other would follow suit. The boy didn't; rather, he stared at the other's face for a stunned moment before slipping down under the water.

Makoto frowned, feeling slightly morose at being denied and ignored, but waited patiently for the other to resurface. Realizing he wasn't going to any time soon, and, after a quick survey around for any sign of him, he began to worry. He dipped his head down and opened his eyes and was only met with the vastness of the ocean. It was in that moment he decided the Boy From the Sea was not what he seemed, and yet exactly that.

After that encounter Makoto made it a point to visit the ocean as often as possible with the hope of catching a glimpse of the Boy From the Sea. And he did succeed. The dark haired stranger swam there often, almost daily, but only in the deeper waters. Makoto would wave to him from the sand, only to receive a blank stare and nothing more. Whenever Makoto attempted to swim toward him the boy would simply disappear into the blue void from which he came. It confused Makoto to no end. Soon, however, he realized that staying on the sandy shore and leaving the stranger be meant he would swim for longer.

As weeks passed, it became an after school or swim club routine to visit the Boy From the Sea. Makoto would come and sit by the water's edge, and wait for the strange child to appear. When he did he would talk to him; recounting stories of school, of classmates, of his swim team and their triumphs and failures in competitions. Makoto could tell that the Boy From the Sea had no interest in his tales, but it felt as though he was listening, and it felt less creepy to fill the silence with talk than to just watch the unusual boy swim around for an hour.

"Aren't you going to get sick?" Makoto asked, staying unusually away from the icy water one winter afternoon. "You shouldn't swim in this cold, at least not in the ocean."

As usual the Boy From the Sea gave no response, simply diving down into the water and resurfacing. However, he did seem fazed by the weather, if his reddened cheeks and purpling lips meant anything. Makoto frowned, "You know, the swim club building has an indoor pool you can swim in! Its nice and warm in there." He insisted, his worry mounting.

The Boy From the Sea seemed to pause in his swim and venture slightly closer. It was the first reaction Makoto had ever received from him. The brunet boy grinned, watching as the dark haired stranger seemed to make his way closer and closer to him. He decided to stand up from his place by the water, and extend a helping hand to the other.

Although he was in the shallower edge of the ocean, the Boy From the Sea made no move to stand up and stayed close to the ground, the icy water covering most of his body. Still, Makoto offered his hand, to which the other peered at curiously before taking it tentatively, never exchanging a word.

It felt clammy and cold in Makoto's relatively warm palm, which really came as no surprise, though the Boy From the Sea's blue eyes seemed to shine with intrigue at the difference. Makoto pulled back, surprised by the dead weight the stranger proved to be. He closed his eyes, his small body struggling to pull the other up and only managed to drag him further onto shore.

He panted out a breath, opening his green eyes to look down at the Boy From the See who was peering up at him curiously. To his extreme surprise, the boy had no legs, but rather a brilliant blue tail.

Makoto screamed at the sight, falling backwards as he tried to move away. The Boy From the Sea made no move to follow, but, rather, watched him with a tilt of his head.

"Wh-What are you?" Makoto finally stammered out, his green eyes wide and glued to the creature before him.

The boy appeared unfazed by the question and instead began to push himself back into the ocean's welcoming tides. Makoto watched, shocked, fearing he'd never get an answer.

Fortunately, as the Boy From the Sea looked back one last time, he did.

"I'm Haruka."

Unfortunately, it wasn't the answer he wanted.

* * *

I know i should like update other fics but im just not in the mood. Hetalia has died down in my heart, although i'll always hold it close due to all the amazing memories its given me. I guess i just need a break.

Also i'm super obsessed with Free! at the moment so take this shitty little thing i made mostly for my friend

I might add more to it? Like make it a series? If people like it? But i never have time for anything so im not promising

Reviews are always wonderful, my lovelies.


End file.
